Affection By Association
by Beretta 92FS
Summary: Post-RE1. Chris and Jill get to finally go meet the shrink. *DUN DUN!* O_o;;
1. Chickenheart Saves The Day

Affection by Association  
  
"We're in. Go!"  
  
The rotors were already spinning by the time Jill had managed to bark out the order. The ebony black stealth helicopter slowly pulled itself from the ground, gaining altitude slowly, but leaning forward and jetting away from the site of the smoking mansion, in the general direction away from the mountains…  
  
The remaining members of the STARS team were aboard. Brad Vickers was at the helm of the chopper, Barry Burton was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall, Rebecca Chambers was sitting on a bench on the wall, Chris Redfield was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, and Jill Valentine was standing in the middle of the chopper, having just pulled the door shut.  
  
There was a long silence…Rebecca was the first one to speak up…  
  
"Well…as long as we're in Fantasyland, I might as well go ride the Matterhorn Bobsleds!"  
  
Everyone except Brad glared at her…  
  
"I-um…I'm gonna go look outside…" She pulled her small frame from the bench, and sat down in the co-pilot seat along with Brad.  
  
Brad was fiddling around with the controls, until he finally managed to set the copter on autopilot. He turned the chair around, Rebecca following suit soon after…  
  
He was involved the least with the whole matter, but he was in just as much shock as everyone else. Brad spoke out…"Did this really happen? Or did you guys spike my coffee again?"  
  
Jill spoke out first…"As much as I'd like to say it was us spiking your coffee, this really did happen Brad…"  
  
Chris, still lying in a crumpled heap from fighting that Tyrant, spoke out…"Thanks for dumping us back there Brad…"  
  
Brad's expression faded…"Hey, you want a copter full of rabid dogs?"  
  
Barry decided to back Brad up…"If he hadn't left us there, we wouldn't have stumbled upon that mansion…"  
  
Jill nodded…"Sad enough as it is, Brad's natural instincts helped expose Umbrellas operations…"  
  
Chris, a bit POed and weak, spoke out…"Yeah yeah yeah, chickenheart's a hero, blah blah blah…"  
  
Jill looked back down at Chris, and placed her arms on his hips…"Chambers, would you take a look at him?"  
  
Brad was talking to anyone who was willing to listen…"Being a chicken saved the day…I don't know whether to feel honored or offended…"  
  
Rebecca nodded to Jill, then placed a little peck on Brad's cheek. "You came back to save us all. I'd go with the first choice." She smiled at him, then walked over to Chris, snagging a medkit on her way…"Man…this looks pree-tie bad…"  
  
Chris tried to avoid eye contact with Rebecca, looking up at Jill…"If you went face to face with whatever the hell it was I was fighting, you'd be this way too…"  
  
Barry pulled out his wallet with badge, and stared at the photograph of his wife and kids…"That bastard Wesker…working for Umbrella the whole time? To think we respected that guy!"  
  
"Yeah…well…" Brad started…"He's not here, so ten bucks says he's dead…"  
  
"I'm not taking that bet." Barry announced.  
  
"Me neither." Jill and Chris spoke in unison, not expecting to.  
  
Rebecca finished looking Chris over. She then looked up to Jill, who was apparently in charge now…"He's some cuts and bruises, but he ought to be fine…" She stood back up, set the medkit back on the wall, and joined Brad up in the cockpit.  
  
Chris was lying against the wall like Barry. Jill let her arms hang by her sides, and kneeled before Chris…"Redfield…" She smiled reassuringly…"You look like hell…" She placed her gloved palm on his right cheek, examining his face…  
  
Chris grinned sarcastically, looking up at her…"Why thank you Jill, you look excellent yourself…"  
  
Jill flicked aside her hair with her free hand, keeping one palm on Chris's cheek…"Aww…After all that hell, you can still be nice to me?" She pressed her lips onto his forehead for a moment, leaving the remnants of her lipstick where her lips had been.  
  
Chris's lips slowly created a slight smile, looking up to her face…"Did I ever mention that the RPD issues nice female uniforms?"  
  
Barry looked over to the two of them, got Rebecca and Brad's attention, then indicated Jill and Chris…"Can you imagine? After all that hell, they're still at each other!"  
  
Brad chuckled for a minute…"Just wait until Jill realizes she's responsible for writing up a report about this, that'll calm her down in no time at all…"  
  
It was like he spoke loud enough for Jill to hear anyway. Her expression faded, as she just sat next to Chris, leaning into his chest…"Brad's right…The Chief will think we're insane…"  
  
Chris raised a brow. It wasn't unusual for Jill to flirt and tease him like she was, even insisting that she be held, but of all times right now? He placed his hands on Jill's arms, letting her be as close as she wanted to be…"Well…I don't think it matters who writes the report, the Chief won't buy it…"  
  
Rebecca looked in from the cockpit. As cute enough as Jill and Chris together was, the task at hand of explaining this whole mess to the chief was putting a considerable dent in everyone's spirits, including hers.  
  
Brad looked out to the others…"We'll be landing at the station in a minute guys, better gather your stuff…"  
  
Sure enough, they started to gather their equipment, weapons, and the sort.  
  
The wheels and skis of the military style chopper touched down on the helicopter landing pad of the Raccoon City Police Department. Barry hopped out first, then Rebecca, then Brad exited after he had shut down the chopper. He looked at Chris and Jill before left…"…I'll leave you two to lock up…"  
  
Chris blinked a few times. He tried to get back to his feet, but Jill pulled at his arm…"Please…Stay with me. I don't want the chief to find me, he'll want a report…"  
  
Chris insisted…"But…but…"  
  
Jill wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting him to stay…"Just stay Redfield…you're my commando, aren't you?"  
  
Redfield and Commando. Jill's two pet names for Chris. They flirted with each other around the office, although it seemed Chris was staying as a friend instead. Chris couldn't argue. He sat down next to her, while she clung…  
  
Jill didn't move an inch, afraid that the chief would be waiting there for her to reveal herself. Chris would play with her hair periodically, trying to get her to cheer up…"I know it's bad Jill…but…it can't get any worse, right?"  
  
Jill looked up. Her eyes were glassy, and full of tears. She pushed her face into his chest, sobbing loudly…  
  
Chris blinked a few times, then began rubbing her skintight 'Standard issue' shirt…"There there Jill…if you keep crying, the chief will hear…"  
  
But that didn't stop her from crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder…"This is terrible! Imagine those things walking the streets!  
  
Both of them were totally unsure as to whether they were friends or more, but that didn't stop them from sitting silent in that chopper for two hours.  
  
He continued rubbing and patting her back, hoping that she would calm down…or throw up, whichever came first…"Come on Jill…I'll take you inside and get you some water. If the chief wants a report, I'll tell him to stuff it, alright?"  
  
Jill looked up, sniffling…"Okay, Redfield…"  
  
Seeing as she was already all over him, with one arm around her shoulders and one between her knees, he lifted her out of the chopper, leaving the chopper door open. He then carried her inside, walking down a corridor.  
  
Indeed, Chief Irons was waiting for them. He placed a hand to his chin when he watched Chris approach with Jill in his arms…"I take it I'm not getting that report today?"  
  
Chris nodded as he walked by…"Miss Valentine's not in any state to give a report today…" He walked down a hallway, leading her towards the STARS office where the other three were waiting.  
  
He knocked on the door with his foot, as Rebecca opened up the door. Barry was sitting at his desk, Rebecca scurried back to her desk, and Brad sat at the communication controls. Chris sat down at his desk, with Jill in his arms, as she was still sniffling.  
  
Chris patted her on the back a bit more, looking to Barry…"Did we miss anything? Jill wanted her commando to protect her from the chief…"  
  
"We know…" Brad spoke out…"He came around twenty minutes after we got in here demanding a report, then he wanted to know where you two were. We said we didn't know."  
  
"Good answer…" Chris turned to look down on Jill, whose face was still buried in his shoulder…"Are you going to be sick Jill?"  
  
Jill shook her head, pulling a beret from the top of her desk and plopping it on her head, trying to hide her expression from the others…"No…I'll be fine Redfield…"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. He'd tell her to call him Chris, but she wasn't going to be civil if he wasn't going to. Seeing as she had been driven to the station by a now former teammate, she wasn't going to have a ride home…"I'll drive you home…"  
  
As he got up, Rebecca slipped him a note. He examined it…it said: "Now you be a good commando and help her out alright? Write her a report like a good Redfield ^_^."  
  
Chris nodded to Rebecca, which prompted her to smile. Chris exited through the open door…  
  
*****  
  
Well, we're off to a bit of a start. Jill's using Chris as a friend instead of some play thing. Will this continue, or will she return to her previous ways? When are the events of Resident Evil 2 and 3 going to cut in? Review it and give me a reason to write about it ^_^. 


	2. Recollection

The office of Chief Brian Irons.  
  
The various remnants of the STARS division were scattered throughout the cozy office. Chris was standing in front of Chief Iron's desk, Rebecca and Jill were sitting on the table, Brad was leaning on one door, and Barry was leaning on the other. Each and every one of them helped create an oral report for the Chief. Irons would nod periodically at their far-fetched tale, as one by one, they explained the series of events.  
  
Jill seemed to be keeping her cool. She had been in more shock and stress than any other of her comrades, but she seemed to be in a better frame of mind for the moment. Chris had spent the night in her apartment, sleeping on the couch, having to get up from time to time to awaken Jill from her nightmares. Neither of them had gotten much sleep, but they had eaten enough sugar donuts and consumed enough caffeine to compensate.  
  
Rebecca was eerily calm. She was the bright and happy optimist. Perhaps she saw the whole issue as some kind of a fairytale movie that had a happy ending. But had that been the case, she failed to take into account that sometimes fairytales get sadder before they get happy again. Her legs dangled over the table, as the young medic would give her input from time to time.  
  
Brad was leaning against the wall that led to the Chief's private collection of whatnots. Despite having the least to do with the whole affair, his natural cowardice and fear of anything with anything remotely horrific made up for it. He was essentially the opposite of Rebecca. Where she was bright and optimistic, he was depressed and unhappy. Long term effects of bullying and disrespect in its truest form.  
  
Barry seemed to be off in another world. He spoke even more rare than Rebecca. He was more concerned with his wife and kids. What would they do? Where would they go? What could he tell them? His family was more important to him than his own job. He'd gladly sacrifice himself for their well being, but he prayed to god that there was something the lot of them could do about the matter.  
  
Chris was the most verbal, tense, and wired of the group. He'd allow his teammates to add their two cents from time to time, but for the most part, the Chief paid the most attention to him. Chris had gone over each and every detail there was to be told. Their team under attack, locating the Bravo team, Wesker's deceit and assumed death, and how Umbrella was responsible for the entire mess. His fingergloved hands were placed firmly on the Chief's desk as he explained the story.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I know this sounds extremely far-fetched and unlikely, but it's true. You've got five people all testifying to the matter being true. With your permission sir, we'd like to begin a full- scale inquiry and investigation of the Umbrella Corporation. We need to find out where their laboratories are in the city, and inspect them all."  
  
Chris lifted his sweaty palms from the ashwood desk of the Chief, and sat on the table as well with Rebecca and Jill. The chief nodded for the last time, and looked up from his notepad, where you would think he had been taking notes, but it was merely a stick figure representing himself swimming in a sea of cash. He stroked his chin with his right hand for a moment, setting the notepad down facedown. He cleared his throat, sat forward, and looked at Chris…  
  
"Have you all gone completely mad? This sounds like a pathetic remake of the Blair Witch Project!"  
  
All five of them groaned. It looked like the chief, to no surprise, wasn't going to buy their story after all. Jill looked to the chief…"Sir, I'm afraid it's all true. Give us the resources, and we can deliver evidence…"  
  
The Chief held his forehead and shook his head. They all sounded crazy and insane…"Miss Valentine, you need evidence to begin an investigation. And if you claim this mansion 'Was blown to kingdom-come', then there isn't a chance in hell that you can get evidence is there?"  
  
Chris had watched Jill speak, but then turned his glance back to the chief. "Sir, we're the most elite that the Precinct has to offer. Would your best men and women lie to you?"  
  
The chief stood from his desk, his voice heightened…"I've got five of my officers all claiming the undead are roaming a mansion and who are you blaming? Umbrella! That company's dedicated to mankind, you speak of nothing of their kind! All you've done is waste the lives of innocent comrades! You're all on leave until a psychiatric evaluation can be conducted! You're dismissed, now get out of my office!"  
  
The chief never blinked nor stepped down. He stood firm on his statement. The STARS members each took their turn shaking their heads, then left the office one by one…  
  
  
  
They were all at their respective places in the STARS office. Barry, Chris, Jill, and Rebecca were each seated at their desks, while Brad was sitting in front of the communications equipment. Paperwork was not the issue at hand. They had each been given leave until a psychiatric evaluation could be done.  
  
"Okay…so here's what we do know…" Jill started out…"The chief didn't buy the story, no surprise there. He's bringing in a shrink to check us out, but he can't get that started until at least tomorrow…What else?"  
  
Rebecca held up a sheet of paper…"Well, Irons drew himself swimming in a big fat pool of money, what does that mean?"  
  
Everyone looked at Rebecca. Brad snatched the piece of paper…"Well well…he certainly did. I thought only kids could do stick people…" He passed the sheet to Jill, who passed it on to Chris…  
  
Chris looked up from the paper to Rebecca…"Where did you get this?"  
  
Rebecca shrugged…"It's from that notepad the Chief was taking notes on. I took it when he wasn't looking…  
  
Chris examined the paper…"Well, I'm no forensic, but I can tell this is a fresh pad. There's no imprint of the sheet before it…" He lowered the paper from his face…"That bastard never even took any damn notes! It's like he already knew what we were going to say!"  
  
Barry looked up from a picture in a frame on his desk of his wife…"So, that means Umbrella and the chief are probably connected…but how? Family? Favoritism?"  
  
Jill shook her head. "No. Best way to the man's head is money. So he's probably been getting payoffs from Umbrella…but for what purpose?"  
  
"Maybe Wesker's in on it too?" Brad interrupted…"I mean, I heard about most of this for the first time this morning…kinda sounded like rats being tested in a maze…"  
  
Rebecca pouted…"Ick. I hate mazes, too confusing…"  
  
Chris raised a brow…"You might be right Brad. Okay…so Umbrella's probably guilty of unauthorized genetic experiments, the Chief's been getting payoffs, Wesker's a dead and dirty rotten turncoat…is there anything else we have?"  
  
Jill shook her head…"No, I think that's all we have to go on so far. We've got about twenty-four hours to learn some more before the shrink gets here."  
  
Chris nodded…"What's stupid, is even though we can get records and history on each other, I'm pretty damn sure the Chief would have pulled his file if there was anything incriminating…"  
  
Brad waved to him. "I called up one of the officers. He swears the chief's file isn't in the storage room. He said he'd keep looking, see if someone misplaced it…"  
  
Chris nodded once more, standing back up…"Alright people…I guess you've got the day to yourselves. But…like the chief said, we haven't got any evidence handy, so keep quiet about this to anyone for now, alright? That goes especially…" He glared at their medic…"…for you Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca nodded and stood up as well, along with everyone else. She exited…then Brad, then Barry after. Chris planned on staying, but why was Jill still here? He turned around and looked at her down in her chair…"You staying Jill?"  
  
She looked up at Chris…"Yes Redfield. Like you said, we've got to get our hands on some information. But what can we get in what time we have anyway?"  
  
Chris shrugged…"Well, I'm sending that fax to the FBI field branch for a background check on the chief. The feds usually aren't too fast though. What are you going to do?"  
  
Jill slowly got up from her chair, and stood in front of Chris…"The others have their family and roots in their town. I've got an apartment in the slums. I think I'd rather be here right now…"  
  
Chris nodded. The two of them were almost eye to eye, literally. He never did notice how nice her blue eyes looked…"Anyway…I guess I'll write that fax and stay here, I figure you'll want company…"  
  
Chris turned to sit down, but Jill quickly raised her hand to his elbow, and tugged. Chris stood before her once more. He raised a brow as Jill lowered her head, the beret all he could see of her face. She looked back up…"About last night…I never did get to thank you Chris…"  
  
Did she just call him 'Chris'? Wow. Then she must have meant it. He nodded, and sat down in his chair…"It's no big deal. Personally, I don't think I could have stood to sleep alone after that either…"  
  
Jill slowly sat back down at her desk, setting her beret upon a stack of papers. She sighed and looked at a piece of paper. She did love Chris. God knew she had a funny way of showing it, but she had to keep up her tough appearance. It was slipping recently though. She leaned her chair on its rear two wheels and placed a small peck on Chris's cheek…"Don't be such a chickenheart, Redfield!"  
  
She laughed playfully, and patted Chris on the head. Damn that felt good. She smiled, and pulled open a laptop, while Chris went back to writing up that letter…  
  
*****  
  
Well, the chief didn't buy the story. Not like we couldn't all see that coming. But despite all that, there's still a bit of romantic and sexual tension between Jill and Chris. Will they finally resolve the matter without resorting to a pair of twins and a miscarriage? Send me a review! 


	3. Guns and Tanktops

8AM, the next day.  
  
Seeing as they had all been put on leave until their psyche evaluations, none of them bothered to dress up in uniform. Each of the five members of the STARS team was sitting at their respective places.  
  
Barry was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a grey sweater with the Gunshop Kendo logo on it. Being a good friend of Robert Kendo, the man who ran the gunshop, he wore his logo around the station as a walking endorsement. It brought him plenty of business.  
  
Chickenheart was wearing a pair of green camo cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a grey Hawaiian shirt with palm trees. He got teased usually because of it, but seeing as more than half the people who did so were dead, it didn't really matter anymore.  
  
Rebecca was wearing her green basketball tanktop over a light green T- shirt. Green seemed to be her favorite color, being the fact that more than half her normal wardrobe, her uniform, even her swimwear, was green. She wore a pair of beige cargo pants also.  
  
Jill was probably wearing the least of anyone. She wore a blue halter top, which most likely 1) Was intentionally that tight, and 2) to drive Chris nuts. She also wore a rather short black skirt. Covering her legs was a pair of brown zip-up leather boots. She had her university sweatshirt tied around her waist, in the event that she got chilly. But in the middle of the summer?…Well maybe it could rain.  
  
Chris was passing around the coffee. Chris was all about being professional, and so was his attire. Blue suit, metallic red tie. Once he handed each person their respective mug, he sat down at his office, performing the same coffee drinking ritual, trying to wake up.  
  
Irons hadn't been bluffing. They indeed, had psyche evaluations, to be held later that day and possibly the next day as well. The note posted on the STARS office door had indicated that.  
  
Once everyone was settled in and had at least two sips of their coffee, Jill spoke up…"So…who's going first?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a few seconds…then Brad spoke up…"Alright, I'll go first…"  
  
Chris shook his head…"Oh no, you're not going first."  
  
Brad was confused…"Why not?"  
  
Chris decided to back up his statement, as he had just confused everyone else as well…"See, you had the least to do with this whole mess, right?"  
  
Brad nodded…  
  
Rebecca spoke up, seemingly getting the hang of it…"So if he goes first, he'll make the rest of us look bad, right?"  
  
Chris nodded to Rebecca…"Yeah, that's the idea. I think he ought to go last…"  
  
"Umm…okay…" Brad was still confused. Usually he'd be the first one to have to do something. Ah well, maybe they were starting to respect him…or just use him. Usually the two were the same thing.  
  
"What the heck, I'll go first…"  
  
All eyes rested on Barry.  
  
"I'm an old man, I'm crazy enough without some doc telling me I am. Besides, it'll let you kids enjoy yourselves a bit longer…"  
  
Jill took another sip of her coffee, then shook his head…"You don't have to do us any favors, Barry."  
  
Barry shrugged…"Well, I'm going first anyway, just to get it over with. Unless anyone disagrees?"  
  
You could have heard a pin drop. Evidently, the silence agreed with Barry.  
  
"I'll go to the chief's office and wait. If this takes as long as I figure, the next person'll have to go at twoish…are we gonna decide that now, or later?"  
  
Chris shrugged as well…"We'll figure that out later. See you later Barry."  
  
Barry got up from his chair, taking his coffee along with him…"Wish me luck, guys."  
  
Jill nodded, Chris waved, and Rebecca and Brad gave him thumbs up. He then exited the office, leaving the four alone.  
  
"So…" Rebecca broke the silence…"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well…" Chris started. "I left my gun back at the mansion, and I've been meaning to go buy a new one anyway, so I'll go to Kendo's. Anyone want to come with?"  
  
Rebecca shook her head, while Jill remained silent. Brad spoke up though…"I'll come, Chris. I'm tired of my pistol."  
  
"Alright then…" The two of them got up from their seats…"Well, I guess we'll be at the café for lunch then, we'll see you two later."  
  
Chris and Brad exited the office, one after the other, and proceeded towards the parking lot to take Chris's car to the shop. Which left Rebecca and Jill in the office.  
  
Jill didn't really want to do something with Rebecca. She'd probably want to go see a movie, or go to a playground, or something childish. She just sat there, sipping her coffee.  
  
Rebecca spoke up…"Wanna go buy some clothes, Jill?"  
  
Jill looked up to her. Hey…that didn't sound like such a bad idea, at least from her anyway. She set down her coffee, and stood up…"Why not? I could stand to get some more clothes anyway."  
  
Rebecca smiled, and jumped for joy. She picked up her purse, while Jill snagged her wallet. They exited the office as well…  
  
  
  
The two of them stepped into Kendo's shop. Rob looked up from a copy of Soldier of Fortune, and saw the two walk in. He recognized Chris immediately…"Redfield! What can I do for you?"  
  
Chris waved lightly, elbowing Brad lightly…"I'm just gonna browse. Brad here wants a new pistol, and I figured you could help him out."  
  
"No problem!" Kendo turned his chair, and set his magazine down on the counter. Chris began wandering, as Brad stepped up to the desk. "So you're one of Chris's pals? Show me your gun."  
  
Brad reached into his Hawaiian shirt, and produced a compact pistol. He removed the magazine, and handed it to Kendo…"This."  
  
Kendo examined the gun…"Geez…H-and-K VP70…Can't say I've seen one of these outside of a used gun shop. I don't know how you can stand to use it, it's pathetic by today's standards…"  
  
Brad scratched the back of his head…"Yeah, I guess it is. What would you recommend a cop get?"  
  
"Well…" Kendo thought for a moment, placing his fingers on his chin. "I got just the thing for you."  
  
He bent over under the counter, and pulled a new pistol out of a recently unopened box…"I just got a shipment of these. SIG Sig Pro. Nine mil. These are pretty nifty. Kinda like 'Speak softly and carry a big gun'."  
  
Brad accepted the gun, and held it for a moment. He pulled back on the slide, and checked out the sights…"Hmm…this is actually kinda cool…"  
  
While Brad ogled the gun, Chris was peeking at a container of Berettas. He felt like either buying the same one he already had, or perhaps getting a two-tone variant he saw. But Kendo got his attention. "Hey Chris? Catch!"  
  
Chris quickly looked to Kendo, and caught a pistol that he had tossed. Chris examined it…"Glock Seventeen?"  
  
Kendo nodded…"Yeah. I heard the RPD was thinking about issuing those."  
  
"Well…" Chris nodded…"It's no surprise. Heck, the Glock's on TV all the time nowadays. Cheap, effective…sure, I'll take it."  
  
Kendo looked to Brad…"You gonna take that one too?"  
  
Brad pulled himself out of a trance, and looked to Kendo…"Sure!"  
  
Kendo pulled out a notepad…"I still charge it to the RPD, right?"  
  
"Hold up…" Chris tossed Kendo his credit card and a dual-tone Beretta M92. "Put that one on my card. I just found a new off-duty pistol."  
  
Kendo did as he was told, then laid the pistols on the counter…"I'll go fetch you a couple of free mags and the cases that go with those guns." He then ran out back.  
  
Chris looked at the guns…"I wonder what Jill and Becky are up to right now?"  
  
Brad nodded…"If they're like any women I know, they're out shopping for clothes."  
  
Chris looked at the M92…"God, I hope she doesn't drive Jill nuts."  
  
Brad shook his head…"Naah, Jill wouldn't do that. I think she's too concerned about what you'll think of what she's gonna buy than killing Becky."  
  
Chris raised a brow at that. Well, it's not like Chris couldn't have made that assumption. But he looked to Brad…"What do you mean?"  
  
Brad shrugged…"You'd be surprised what she dreams about when we're doing the night shift. She talks all the time in her sleep. And well, let's just say there was this one time where she couldn't stop screaming your name…"  
  
Chris pretended to act disgusted, even though he was flattered…"Aww, man! That's more than I needed to know!"  
  
  
  
"What do you think, Jill?" Rebecca asked as she pulled a top out of a section of clothes on sale. It matched Jill's halter top, only green.  
  
Jill chuckled lightly, touching the fabric lightly with her right hand. It matched hers…"It's just like mine."  
  
"I know!" Rebecca smiled, hugging the top. "It just looks so cool, I wanted to buy one!"  
  
Jill smiled, looking at a couple of tops as well. There was only one factor on whether or not she'd buy a particular one – would Chris stare at her while she was in it? She looked up as Rebecca ran off. She was an energetic girl; she'd give her that. Jill pulled out a light blue baby tee, which was a few centimeters shorter than normal. Well, Chris would like that. She slung it over her left arm, and kept searching.  
  
Rebecca came running back, and tapped Jill on the shoulder. Jill looked – she was holding the same make of skirt that she was wearing. Jill put her hands on her hips, looking at Rebecca funny…"Now I know you didn't find that by accident…"  
  
Rebecca nodded, hugging the skirt as well. "I know! I just wanted an outfit like yours! It looks so cool!"  
  
Jill raised a brow, a little curious…"Since when have I been some kind of idol?"  
  
Rebecca responded cheerfully…"Always! You're a cool girl! You don't take any crap from no one! And you wear the coolest clothes!"  
  
Jill smiled, blushing lightly…"Aww…I don't think I've ever had a fan before…except maybe Chris…"  
  
Rebecca looked through the rack while she said that, trying to find a sweatshirt that would be remotely like hers. She then looked at her…"Chris likes you, ya know that?"  
  
Jill turned her head quickly to Rebecca when she said that…"Huh?"  
  
Rebecca smiled again, pulling out a white sweat shirt. "We talked, this one night when we had the night shift."  
  
Jill leaned against the rack, listening…"What did he talk about?"  
  
Rebecca held all three articles of clothing, ready to try them on, when she saw a display of boots. She started looking through them…"Well, there was this half hour where he kept trying to tell me why Clock was better than Brenda…"  
  
Jill giggled lightly…"You mean Glock and Beretta…what else?"  
  
Rebecca pulled out a pair of boots, identical to Jill's, and grinned. "Then he told me about growing up in some orphanage with his sister…I think her name was Claire, or something like that."  
  
Jill looked at her, her expression blank…"You mean he doesn't have any parents?"  
  
Rebecca shook her head…"I think he said something about them dying in a car crash or something."  
  
"Oh…" Jill nodded. He didn't have any parents? Maybe that's why he kept avoiding that subject when she tried to talk to him…"Well I didn't know that. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, I told him I thought Brad was cute, but he laughed."  
  
"Aww…" Jill smiled. "Does our hyper little medic like our fraidy-cat pilot?"  
  
Rebecca blushed, then nodded a bit later…"Yeah. I thought maybe if I dressed like you, he'd like me!"  
  
Jill suddenly remembered why they were talking about this in the first place…"What did Chris say about me?"  
  
Rebecca nodded. "Oh yeah! Silly me, I probably should've said that first. He said he thought you were very pretty."  
  
Jill blushed lightly…"Aww…" Thoughts ran through her head…he really said that? Wow, I must be getting somewhere…  
  
"I'm gonna go try these on, ok?" Rebecca then ran off to a change room. Jill didn't bother to try out the shirt she had picked out, because if it was too small, then it would probably be a good thing anyway. She followed, and waited outside for Rebecca.  
  
Five minutes later, Rebecca re-emerged. She posed lightly, flashing the peace sign with her right hand, smiling at Jill. "How do I look?"  
  
Jill smiled, patting her on the head…"You look just like me!"  
  
*****  
  
Well, aside from Barry and the shrink, it looks like the four of them are having a pretty good time. Rebecca with a crush on Brad? That might not bode well when all of them are re-united in the coming months. Drop me a review! I've got the next chapter ready, but I thought I'd wait until later to post it. Only YOU have the power to inspire me!…Well, that and Lulu ^_^. 


	4. Afterthought

Noon.  
  
"So yeah," Chris started. "I've got those two we just bought, I've got a Winchester rifle at home, and I've got another 1911." Chris was mumbling to Brad about the various guns he owned, while Brad nodded, pretending to be paying attention. At least he wasn't as annoying as Barry was on the subject…  
  
They had already parked Chris's Blue '78 Camero, and were heading towards the café where they usually had lunch. Chris got to the door first, and pushed it open. He stood in the doorway and looked to a table…"Well, well, well…"  
  
Jill and Rebecca had already arrived, and were snacking on ice cream cones. Jill was actually being civil? The ice creams had been the first thing that he had noticed.  
  
Brad had eyed the second thing once he squeezed in through the doorway past Chris. Jill and Rebecca were dressed exactly alike, except Rebecca's top was green. He blinked a few times…"Whoa…We –are- in the right café, right?"  
  
Chris shrugged.  
  
Rebecca was the first to notice the two. She smiled and waved at them. "Heeey! Over here guys!"  
  
Jill looked up from her ice cream to Rebecca, then where she was facing. She smiled. Chris just looked so cute in a suit. Kind of like Ethan Hunt or something. She waved lightly, pulling out a chair for Chris, as Becky pulled one out for Brad.  
  
The two of them sat down at their respective chairs, The men piled their wooden cases onto the table, as the women looked at them. Jill spoke up…"Couldn't settle for just one gun, Chris?"  
  
He shook his head…"Naah. Bought a Glock Seventeen and a Dual-Tone Beretta 92FS. Chickenheart here bought a SIG Sig Pro."  
  
Brad looked to his box, then to Rebecca. He pushed it towards her…"Go ahead, take a look."  
  
Rebecca opened up the sleek wooden box, and looked at the pistol…"Ickeh. It's too big for me."  
  
Assuming Rebecca wouldn't know the answer, he asked Chris…"What does she use?"  
  
Chris thought for a moment. "Becky uses a Walther P5 Compact Nine Mil. Unless she's gone and changed it on me."  
  
Rebecca shook her head. "Nah, I still use it."  
  
A waitress arrived. "What will the men have?"  
  
Chris answered first…"I'll just have a coke. Brad?"  
  
Brad answered second…"Blueberry Daiquiris."  
  
The waitress walked off.  
  
Rebecca and Brad began to talk quietly, as Chris looked to Jill…"So what did you buy?"  
  
Jill looked from Brad and Rebecca, and laid eyes upon Chris. "I bought a couple of things. If we're still on leave tomorrow, I'll probably wear something of it."  
  
Chris nodded. She didn't tell him specifically, but he'd find out in due time anyway. The waitress came back with their drinks. Rebecca immediately snatched the parasol from Brad's drink and stuck it behind one of her ears. She pecked Brad on the cheek as a sort of 'Thank you'. Brad blushed.  
  
Chris opened up the can of Pepsi he had been given, and took a decent chug of it. Jill was watching a ceiling fan, while Chris was simply gazing at Jill. She was cute dressed like that.  
  
But then, a familiar figure walked in through the door.  
  
Chris looked over to the door from Jill. "Hey, Barry!"  
  
Barry eyed Chris and the others, and walked towards them. "Hi Chris, hey guys."  
  
Barry didn't bother to pull up a chair. He didn't plan on staying long anyway.  
  
Jill looked to Barry…"How did it go?"  
  
Barry shrugged…"Just told it like it was. If he thinks I'm crazy, then the chief can just go fuck himself."  
  
Brad raised a brow at Barry's choice of words. Rebecca pointed her index finger at him. "No bad language, mister!"  
  
Barry laughed, then looked to Brad and Rebecca…"The chief wants you two at the station, pronto."  
  
Since Rebecca had gotten a drive with Jill and Brad had gotten one from Chris, and the fact that the station wasn't all that far away, they figured they could walk. They thanked Barry for telling them, then left, hand in hand…  
  
Barry watched them leave…"Cute, isn't it?"  
  
Jill nodded. "We just need to keep our spirits high for now, until we figure out what to do about Umbrella." She stole a sip of Chris's pop. Chris didn't complain.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do this afternoon, Barry?" Chris asked.  
  
Barry checked his watch. "I think I'm just going to explain to my wife what happened…"  
  
Jill set down the can. "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
Barry nodded. "Might as well tell her before she extorts it out of me. Besides…if we have to relocate, she might as well know why."  
  
"But will she believe you?" Chris picked up the can. It was empty. He looked to Jill, who just grinned at him.  
  
Barry looked at his wedding ring. "Rule number one of lovers: There are no secrets, no lies. I suppose I shouldn't tell my kids though."  
  
Jill shook her head. "Probably not a good idea. Well, we'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
Barry shook his head. "No. Kendo's taking me fishing. I'll see you on Friday."  
  
"Alright. Take care, man."  
  
Barry took his leave.  
  
Chris got up from his chair, pulling out his wallet, and handing Jill a ten. "That should cover the drinks and the ice cream."  
  
Jill accepted the ten, but looked up to him, confused. "Where are you going?"  
  
Chris looked behind him to Jill as he was exiting…"I just need to think."  
  
And so he left, leaving Jill to sit there, wondering…  
  
  
  
The Blue Camaro was burning up the rural roads of a mountain located near the outskirts of Raccoon City, going at upwards of eighty miles an hour. The speed limit didn't really exist out there. It was nothing but dirt. Nickelback's "Hero" blared from the speakers of the car, as the skylight was starting to disappear. He had been driving around for hours, not tiring of it. Whenever he was troubled, he'd just buy some gas and drove around until he forgot why he was doing it in the first place. But the graveness of the reason could never be forgotten.  
  
Once he pulled out of a forest area, the car began to lose speed. He was approaching the lookoff for Raccoon City.  
  
"Someone told me, love will not save us…But how can that be? Look what love gave us…" Chris was singing to himself. He had a pretty decent voice, when he was trying anyway. The car pulled up to the makeshift parking lot, as he turned the car off. He stepped out, and locked the car. His dress shoes imprinted themselves into the grass as he walked towards a bench off in the distance, which sat before a guardrail. He seated himself atop it. He slipped his finger gloves on, as the temperature dropped. He watched the sun slowly fall beneath the skyline.  
  
He sat there and thought about a great many things. The mansion incident…their lives would never be the same again. Such madness and insanity had to be put away. What could he tell his sister? She never ever did let him stay silent about his problems. Then, he thought about Jill. He watched as the stars began to shine. He checked his watch. 10:12PM…  
  
Then, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, gently. He looked up. Jill was standing there, wearing her sweatshirt over her top, her legs freezing. She sat down next to Chris. He watched as she looked to the stars.  
  
Chris looked to her…"How did you find me?"  
  
Jill hugged her legs. She shivered lightly…"I followed my senses and the good tunes…"  
  
Chris slowly pulled off his jacket, and placed it over Jill's legs, as a sort of blanket. The white shirt he wore under did nothing to conceal his build, nor the two holsters attached to the straps that he wore.  
  
Jill looked at the jacket, then to Chris…"Won't you be cold?"  
  
He nodded…"Probably, but you'll need it more then I will."  
  
Jill nodded slowly, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. She turned her head to look at Chris. "You never told me about your parents…"  
  
Chris blinked for a moment, and then looked to her…"I didn't think it was important for you to know."  
  
Jill nodded again, then slowly placed her left palm on his shoulder, looking at him in a meaningful way…"I'm your partner. You're allowed to share these things with me, you know?" She smiled for him.  
  
Chris smiled for a moment, trusting Jill. He looked at the skyline…"Dad used to be a cop…"  
  
Jill nodded, slipping over a little closer.  
  
"He made a name for himself, by trying to do in some mob called 'The Authority'. That's how our family became a target…"  
  
Jill gulped, wondering if this was worth asking to hear about.  
  
"They poisoned mom, just to give him the message. When he tried to avenge her, they shot him…" Chris looked down again, trying not to tear up. He never wanted to think about these things. "Then there was the time they shot up the school trying to get to Claire and I…"  
  
"Oh my…" Jill put her hand on his arm…"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"  
  
Chris blinked back tears, shaking his head…"At least I know dad went down fighting. I guess he inspired me to get into the armed forces."  
  
Jill nodded. "Anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "Not this late at night." He thought for a moment, looking to Jill's pristine face…"What about your folks?"  
  
Jill sighed…"It's no prettier than yours. Mom cheated on Dad, so he tried to kill her. Mom moved to Europe, dad's still in prison for killing her boyfriend."  
  
Chris nodded. "I guess everyone's got a story. I wonder what Becky and Brad would say if I asked them…"  
  
Jill looked to her hands again. "Their parents and siblings live in the city. Lucky them…"  
  
Chris checked his watch. It was getting late…"Well…at least I've got a great partner, eh?"  
  
Jill smiled, giving Chris a light hug. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Chris patted her back, as the jacket fell to the ground. "It's getting late, it'll be eleven by the time I get home if I leave now…"  
  
Jill nodded, pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chris."  
  
She got up and walked towards her car, as Chris picked up his jacket. She wanted to tell him he loved her so much, but she just didn't have the courage to. She sighed, and entered her car, leaving the place.  
  
Chris didn't bother to button up the suit; he just walked towards the Camero, and watched Jill's car drive away. He leaned against the frame of his car. The stress he was under prevented him from telling Jill how he felt. Well, tomorrow was always another day…  
  
*****  
  
Sorry about keeping you guys in the dark for a while. School's a bitch, and I'm just trying to get through the last months, so updates will be scarce for the next while. Chris and Jill are in love, but it's politics that prevent them from revealing their feelings. How will the two of them handle the psychiatric evaluations? Tune in to find out! 


	5. Stepping up to the Plate

The STARS Office, 7:55AM  
  
Chris picked up the note left on his desk. It was from Brad…  
  
Hey Chris  
  
Rebecca's feeling kinda depressed since we went to see that shrink, so I'm taking her on a little date to the amusement park to cheer her up, so we won't be in.  
  
Chickenheart  
  
Amusing, Chris thought. Still wants to go by his old nickname? Well, maybe he was growing a spine, doing something like that with Rebecca.  
  
He dressed much more casually than the pervious day. He wore street camouflage pants (STREET CAMO = Grey, not so grey, and black), with his standard boots, although not tucked in as with regulation. All that covered his chest was a blank tanktop. He crumpled up the note, having finished it, and tossed it into the trash. The chief would probably be by soon to pick him and Jill up. Or perhaps just one of them?  
  
He heard the door open, and turned around.  
  
Jill was standing in the doorway, wearing the baby-tee she had purchased the day before. An extremely short pair of black shorts revealed her rather nice legs, her university sweatshirt wrapped around her waist once more. The shirt revealed her naval and about an inch above it as well. A pair of brown hikers covered her feet.  
  
Both of them stared at each other. Chris's eyes were locked on her legs, Jill's on Chris's exposed arms. Chris was the first to snap back into reality…"G'mornin Jill."  
  
Jill covered a yawn with her left palm, looking to Chris after…"I should have let you drive ahead first. I got lost…"  
  
"Aww," Chris started, "Sorry. I guess it just didn't come to mind."  
  
Jill nodded, looking around the office…"Did someone make coffee yet?"  
  
Chris looked to the coffeepot. It was full of fresh java. Chris shrugged…"I guess Brad made some before he left with Rebecca."  
  
Jill walked towards the pot, wanting to let some of that warm liquid run down her throat…"Hmm?"  
  
Chris remembered the note. "I guess Rebecca was feeling down yesterday, so Brad took her to the fun park today to take her mind off things. And since Barry's gone fishing, he won't be here either."  
  
Jill's heart was smiling lightly, had it been given a mouth. At least she'd have the day alone with him. Unless he decided to drive off to 'Think' again. She poured the coffee into her coffee mug, labeled "Jill's Mug – Do not touch if you value your life!", and took a long-awaited sip. She smiled and moaned in content. "I needed this…my damn coffeemaker decided it was gonna bust up…"  
  
Chris noticed his coffee mug was missing, so he picked up Barry's NRA mug and took the pot, pouring himself some…"Again, Jill? I'll take a look at it later…"  
  
"Could you? Thanks, Chris."  
  
Jill walked over to her desk, and bent over so she could pick up a note on her desk, from Rebecca.  
  
Chris took the mug and raised it to his mouth. He let some of the coffee slide into his mouth, before his eyes rested upon Jill's back, seeing just how short those shorts really were. He spat the coffee out a quarter of a second after he saw her.  
  
Jill, already slightly wired, jumped up in surprise, had picked up her Beretta from the desk, and aimed it at Chris. She aimed for a moment, then lowered her aim, setting the pistol back on her desk…"Sorry Chris…what happened?"  
  
Chris looked at the mug, then to Jill. He set the mug down, trying to invent an alibi…"I don't think Barry washed this yet."  
  
Jill looked at her mug. Odd, it seemed clean. She shrugged off the thought, and took another sip, smiling and moaning in said fashion. She suddenly remembered something, and set her mug down. She posed somewhat for Chris…"Like my new clothes?"  
  
Chris chuckled as she posed, and nodded…"Yeah. You look…" What was a good word? Sexy? Cute? Interesting? Go with cute. "..Cute, Jill."  
  
"Aww…thanks, Chris." She blushed. He liked it! Well, she was doing something right. She might as well compliment him in return…"You look just as buff as ever, Chris."  
  
Chris had realized he had forgotten to toss on another shirt over his attire. Staying up late driving and not getting any caffeine until eight AM can do that to a person. He smiled…"Oh. Thanks."  
  
The fax machine's phone began to ring. Chris picked it up, and listened…"STARS Office…uh-huh…yeah…alright, we'll be down in a few minutes…" He hung up, and looked to Jill, slightly unhappy now…"We have to go see the psyche now…"  
  
Jill frowned, lowering her head…"Shit…now I wish I'd gone first…"  
  
Chris looked to her with concern. He extended his hand, gently pulling her chin back up…"Hey, it won't be so bad. I have to go too, remember?"  
  
Jill paused, then nodded…"Alright Chris…let's go…"  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two STARS members were sitting in the interrogation room, being interviewed, being asked a series of questions both on and off topic. Chief Irons shook his head, looking on from the two way mirror. He was alone in the other room. He had witnessed the interviews of Burton, Vickers, and Chambers. And none of them had even bothered to lie.  
  
Time passed as the interview droned into a second hour. Irons had left the room, having heard enough. Chris was just staring blankly at the shrink. Jill had buried her face in her arms, and had been sobbing for the last half-hour. Finally, the suited man closed his binder…  
  
"You two are free to go now."  
  
Jill looked up, her face stained with drying tears. Chris snapped back into reality, having gone into a bit of a trance. They stood there, staring at the shrink. He tugged at his collar…"Erm…just doing my job…"  
  
He quickly exited.  
  
Jill leaned into Chris, her eyes closed. Chris blinked, and slipped one arm around her, the other one rubbing her chin…"It's okay Jill…we can go now…"  
  
It all seemed like Déjà vu, from four days ago. Jill was hesitant to move, so Chris was left with no other option than to pick her up off her chair, and carry her out of the room. The Chief stood there, as if waiting for them…  
  
"I can't believe this!" The Chief started. "You'd think perhaps you would have given me a plausible lie, but no!"  
  
Jill pulled her face out of Chris's chest, and spat at the Chief's face. She snarled…"Go to hell…"  
  
The saliva slowly trickled down the Chief's face, as he appeared to be none too pleased. He eventually wiped it off…"I'm going to pretend that never happened…"  
  
Chris walked past the chief, and not wanting to be in the station with that man at the same time, carried Jill towards the parking lot. He had jogged to the station that morning, but Jill lived too far away to walk. He managed to locate her red two-seater. He sat her down on the hood. She immediately pulled up her legs, and wrapped her arms around them, sniffling quietly again.  
  
Chris held out his hand…"Keys?"  
  
Jill unhooked one of her arms from her legs, and dug in her right pocket. She tossed a keychain with about seven or so keys attached to Chris. He unlocked the doors, as he got into the driver's seat. The first thing he did was adjust the seat. He then unlocked the door for the still-sniffling Jill, as she got in. After turning on the car, and being forced to turn down the stereo's volume on account of it blaring Limp Bizkit's "Rolling", the car eventually pulled out of the garage, and towards Jill's apartment.  
  
  
  
Jill was clinging tightly to Chris the moment they set foot out of her car. Her arms were like a beartrap around Chris's waist, which he didn't mind, but it certainly made manouvering difficult. He eventually found Jill's apartment, and using the same set of keys, unlocked it.  
  
Shutting the door and hitting the lights once they were in, he led Jill, who had calmed down, but was still very unstable and wobbly on her feet, towards the same sofa he had slept on before. He set her down, lying upon it, as he managed to ward himself out of Jill's grasp, who didn't let him go willingly.  
  
Chris then made his way into Jill's room, and came back with the warmest blanket from her large bed. He kneeled before her, and managed to wrap her up in the blanket, her arms and upper body sticking out. Jill grabbed a hold of Chris the first opertunity, and didn't let go. Chris tried to pull away for a moment, then figuring it was no use to bother, propped Jill up, sat at the end of the cough, and set Jill down. One arm was around Jill's back, the other on top of the blanket where her lap would be. Jill pressed her face into Chris's chest once more, not wanting to move…  
  
She sniffled again…"He's going to kill us…"  
  
Chris blinked…"Who, the chief?"  
  
Jill nodded…"This is so unfair! Why do we have to go through this, Chris?"  
  
Chris placed the hand that was originally in her lap, and used it to caress her hair…"Please calm down…take a deep breath…please…"  
  
A few seconds later, her face rubbed up to his chest, as she closed her eyes. She was so upset and flushed, her mind so focussed on the one joy her life had now. She spoke quietly…"Please don't let me be alone Chris. I'm so afraid…"  
  
Chris looked at her in a solemn manner, holding her tighter than before…"I won't Jill, I swear…"  
  
She loved him. She loved him so much. She couldn't go any longer without telling him…"I love you, Chris…"  
  
Chris blinked and swallowed. What did she say? He let the words echo in his mind for a moment…  
  
Jill grew nervous, afraid that he was ready to burst out laughing. She looked up and into his eyes…"I love you so much, Chris. For so long, I have. Please tell me you love me…" Tears welled in her eyes. She meant every word of it…  
  
Chris looked into her blue eyes…"I…I love you too, Jill."  
  
Seconds later, they embraced their newfound love with a romantic kiss…  
  
*****  
  
Boy, Chiefie isn't very nice, is he? Well, so far, school hasn't killed me YET. So…um…review O_o. I've run out of things to say, I'm just gonna shut up now O_o. 


End file.
